finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Graviga
in Dissidia Final Fantasy.]] Graviga , also known as Quartr, Qrter and Demi2, is a recurring spell from the ''Final Fantasy'' series. It is an enhanced version of Gravity. Despite the fact that the suffix -ga usually represents the third tier of magic spell, the -ra tier of Gravity spell, Gravira (グラビラ), is constantly absent from the series except for Compilation of Final Fantasy VII. This has caused the now-obsolete numeric spell tier naming system to conflict between Demi 2 and Demi 3. Appearances ''Final Fantasy V Graviga, also known as Qrter and Demi2, is a Level 5 Time Magic spell, which reduces the target's HP to 1/4 for 18 MP. The spell can be purchased in Moore for 6,000 gil. There is also a Blue Magic version called Level 4 Graviga, also known as L.4 Quarter. The player may utilize this ability by catching and releasing a Gravitator. Final Fantasy VI Graviga, an Attack Magic spell also known as Quartr, reduces the HP of the entire enemy party by 3/4 for 48 MP. It is taught by Midgardsormr at a rate of x1, as well as Diabolos in the ''Advance version at a rate of x5, and is also learned naturally by Terra Branford at level 75. It has a 100 hit rate, but misses against those immune to instant death, and is vulnerable to Runic. ''Final Fantasy VII Demi3 reduces one target's health to 1/4 of their current HP for 48 MP and is the third level spell on the Gravity Magic Materia. The enemy Valron and the bosses Godo and Bizarro∙Sephiroth can use the spell against the player. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Graviga sends an orb of darkness at an opponent, exploding on contact to damage all enemies in range for 50% of their HP. It can be bought at Bone Village Commerce for 15,000 gil and costs 40 MP to cast. Final Fantasy XI Graviga is a spell that can only be cast by certain Notorious Monsters, which basically inflicts Weight in an area of effect. This spell is not available to learn by players, though a Scholar can simulate the effect with Manifestation (requires Red Mage to be set as a support job). Final Fantasy XII Graviga is Arcane Magick that reduces the health of enemies by 50% max HP. It has the maximum effect capacity, which means no other spell or Technick can be performed simultaneously. Unlike most offensive magick spells, Gravity spells have a good chance to miss. Graviga's base success rate is 40%, but it is also affected by the caster's Magick Power and the target's Vitality. Its License is Arcane Magick 7, costing 105 LP to learn and takes 36 MP to cast. The spell can be bought in Archades for 6,800 gil. In the ''International Zodiac Job System version, Graviga is a Time Magick 10 License and can only be used by the Time Mage and Machinist, although the Machinist must acquire the Esper Famfrit's license first. Graviga can only be purchased in Balfonheim for 5800 gil. There is also the enemy magick called Piercing Graviga, which is Graviga that ignores Reflect. ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Graviga is the normal attack of the Yarhi and enemy Zodiark. It deals damage equal to 25% of the target's HP. Final Fantasy Tactics Graviga, also known as Demi2, can be learned by Time Mages for 550 JP. It cost 50 MP to cast with the charging speed of 10 (12 in the original English version). It reduces HP by 1/2 of the max HP and the final value is rounded half up, making it lethal if the target has lower than half remaining HP. This spell suffers from lower hit-rate and lower charging speed, so it is not reliable unless the caster has very high magickal power and Faith and equipped with the support ability Swiftness for shortened charging time. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Quarter, in a change from the norm, is weaker than Demi and removes 1/4 of the target's HP for 10 MP. Time Mages can learn Quarter from the Force Rod, while Babus knows the spell as the Runeseeker. It is stealable through the ability '''Steal: Ability', and is also susceptible to Return Magic and Absorb MP. ''Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Graviga, learned by Arcanist for 450 AP from the Stardust Rod, halves one enemy's HP. It requires 22 MP to cast, and has a range of three. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Graviga is the result of a spell fusion and can only be achieved in multi-player mode. It requires 3 players to cast Fire, Blizzard, and Thunder on the same target and release at the same time. It has the same effect as the regular Gravity spell, but has the widest range of the Gravity spells. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates Graviga is cast by piling Fira +1, Blizzara +1, and Thundara +1. If it is cast on a player, he or she will not be able to jump for a long amount of time. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time Graviga is cast by stacking two Blizzard and two Raise target rings. It prevents the target from jumping for a long amount of time. Dissidia Final Fantasy Graviga is a Bravery attack for Terra, in which she summons a large orb of dark energy above the opponent that descends to the ground and draws enemies downwards. The attack has a long charge time but does high damage and stuns enemies for a period of time. Terra learns Graviga at Level 24. It costs 30 CP to equip and 180 AP to master. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Graviga returns as one of Terra's attacks with the same stats as in the original, but has increases area of effect and absorption. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Other Appearances Kingdom Hearts Graviga, along with its tiers Gravity and Gravira appears in ''Kingdom Hearts and Chain of Memories. When used, the spell creates an orb of darkness that slowly crushes the enemy and reduces the enemy's HP by a set fraction. Zero Gravity, Zero Gravira and Zero Graviga are spells that appear in Birth By Sleep. When used, the spell flings the enemies into the air where they slowly lose HP and become vulnerable to Confuse when hit. Gallery Category:Enemy Abilities Category:Final Fantasy V Time Magic Category:Final Fantasy VI Attack Magic Category:Final Fantasy VII Spells Category:Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Magic Materia Category:Final Fantasy XII Arcane Magick Category:Final Fantasy Tactics Time Magick Category:Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Time Magic Category:Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Arcane Magick